Three's A Crowd
by LilacNightmare
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. The Goblin King keeps his promise of making sure the elven twins are safe by coming above ground to resurrect them. Thus being trapped in their madness. Jareth/Nuala/Nuada Warnings:Eventual twincest/threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for later chapters. Future Twincest/threesomes. Don't like don't read! Thanks in advance for reading and any reviews! [Please excuse any of my errors, I try to catch them all but sometimes miss!]

Pairing: Jareth/Nuada Nuada/Nuala Jareth/Nuala Jareth/Nuada/Nuala

Summary: When the last of the royal family dies, Jareth must keep his promise and save them... thus entangling himself in their madness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A rush of mourning flowed through the Labyrinth. Jareth had been watching the scene closely from one of his crystals. He watched as the fight went on expecting Prince Nuada to be victorious. In fact, he secretly rooted for the dark elf. Jareth continued to watch in horror as their downfall was not the red demon, but from the fatal blow of Princess Nuala's knife.

Jareth stood in anguish as the two elves slowly died. Something had to be done; he could not let the last of the royal family die. He promised their father, King Balor, long ago that he would keep an eye out for the twins. He had no choice but to leave for the human world and rescue the royal heirs. He left before watching the two elves dissolve into stone. He couldn't bear to watch their final moments.

XxX

The owl flying into the depths that held the Golden Army went unnoticed by the red demon and his comrades as they left. Jareth was relieved; the last thing he wanted was conflict with any of them.

Soon he arrived at the place where the battle had taken place. In an instant the Goblin king vanished and reappeared in his usual glittery entrance as his normal self. The sight before him was a little hard to take in. He had, after all, watched the twins grow up through his crystals and even helped raise them.

Yet here they were; Nuada a crumbled statue of stone and Nuala not to far away sleeping in white perfection. Jareth did not have much time left. He hurried to Nuala's side and carefully lifted her stone figure. He laid her next to her twin and the knelled in front of them both.

Jareth withdrew a pendant from his coat and mumbled words from an ancient language as he dangled the crystal above the spent bodies. The crystal began to glow bright yellow and hummed with a strong energy.

"Please Wise Spirit... answer my call and bring these souls back to me." Jareth grew passionate and ever desperate as time passed.

Suddenly a violent force shoved him backwards and he landed a few feet away from where the stone elves lay. The crystal had exploded over their bodies and as the smoke cleared two bewildered elves sat next to each other looking around.

"Sister!" Prince Nuada exclaimed. Before he could even consider being brought back to life he was at his sister's side.

Nuala was not sure of her brother's fast approach. The last thing she remembered was the love radiating from the fish like creature named Abraham and then nothing. Where was Abe anyway?

Nuada continued to ignore the presence of their savior and pulled his sister to him forcefully.

"Why would you do such a thing to us?" He continued to hold her against her will as he breathed in her scent.

"Children please!" Jareth bellowed as he stood up. He effectively hid his relief at their return and the joy that it brought.

Nuada let go of his twin and suddenly advanced on Jareth weapon in hand.

"You elves are pretty fast. I had nearly forgotten." Jareth smirked.

"Who are you?" The Prince demanded as he held the weapon up in defense of him and his sister.

"Surely you remember me? I used to read to you when you were little. I taught you spells and magic though you grew to prefer … that." Jareth nodded distastefully at the blade now inches away from him.

Nuada frowned and studied him closely. When realization finally hit, it hit hard. The dark Prince dropped his weapon, his mouth slightly agape.

He remembered the eccentric demanding voice in his ear while he tried to preform spells as a child. He remembered holding his twin's hand as they walked through the forest with the Goblin king. He remembered his mismatched eyes the most...

"Jareth?" The voice was almost inaudible and he nearly forgot his sister until she approached the two of them.

"I remember you Goblin king." Nuala beamed as Jareth took her hand and gently kissed the top of it.

Prince Nuada raged suddenly in jealousy but forced it down before his sister could feel it in their bond. The bond that lead them to being killed in the first place...

"You brought us back? Why?" Nuada spoke up breaking the eye contact that his sister and the Goblin king held.

"Your father made me promise I would look after the two of you." Jareth replied, dropping the Princesses' hand.

Nuada grimaced at the mentioning of his father. Nuala merely looked down and swallowed her grief. The thoughts of what had happened before their resurrection clouded her mind, in turn clouding Nuada's.

"He was always so worried about you. Especially when Nuada went into exile. I watched over you two, though, from the Underground. I couldn't let you stay dead." The Goblin King trailed off... letting his grief show for a moment on his mask of indifference.

The dark elf locked eyes with the fae in front of him. His mentor looked ragged and tired.

"Now what?" Nuala asked. "Where are the others? Where is... Where is Abraham?"

Her brother stopped staring at the man in front of him and turned on his sister with a force he had never thought he could muster against the other part of his soul.

"He has left my dear sister." He pushed her against a pillar behind them. He gripped her shoulders painfully which also caused him pain that he ignored.

"He left after, I might remind you, our death that you caused. After all I did for us and you let him into your heart." He hissed violently.

Jareth leaped towards them and shoved Nuada back with great strength.

"Stop it the both of you!"

Nuala could feel the anger in her brother's heart and became fearful until the blonde fae had stepped in.

"Now, that's better. The red demon and his companions think that you two are dead. I would like that to stay that way. You will both come home with me to my Labyrinth until I can think of something else to do with you." Jareth did not wait for their reply before a shower of glitter marked their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Same warnings and disclaimer. Thanks for reading!

The twins had no time to protest as they were transported into the Labyrinth with its King. The three of them stood in the castles throne room. Goblin's scurried to and fro in order to get a good look at the new occupants of their home. All of them were sent away in a loud manner by Jareth.

Prince Nuada gripped Nuala's hand firmly as he stayed on guard.

"Surely you remember this place? I brought you two here before. We had lots of fun." Jareth reflected on the young elves running about in his throne room and playing games in the gardens long ago.

His mind absently thought back to the twins closeness. The Goblin king remembered picking up at once on their bond when he had watched Nuada give his sister flowers. Their connection was almost palpable as the two enjoyed each others company. He currently sensed their tension as Nuala tolerated her brother holding her hand. The Princess looked unhappy and the Prince looked ever possessive as always.

"Yes I suppose we do recall." Nuada answered for the both of them.

"Well it is nearly night in my kingdom. I have had rooms prepared for the both of you." Jareth said.

"We will share the same room." Nuada answered abruptly.

"That is okay brother I would rather-"

"No you will stay with me tonight... for safety." Nuada ended the conversation at once and followed their host to their chambers for the night.

Jareth frowned as he turned to his quarters. He pondered if they needed comfort but then decided maybe it was himself that longed for comfort instead. Least they had each other, he mused.

XxX

"I am sorry sister if I have made you uncomfortable." Nuada took his armor, boots, and silk shirt off which seemed to bother Nuala more.

"I would have been fine in my own bed." Nuala dared as she sat on the large bed.

"I have not seen you in years upon years. Surely you will grant me this comfort."

"Very well."

"Here let me help you." Nuada pulled his twin to her feet and pulled her top robes off.

Nuala merely shifted nervously.

"Do not fear me sister." The Prince commanded.

Nuala continued to keep control of the situation for both of them as she slipped under the blankets. The room went dark as her brother blew out the nearby candle and snuggled close to her.

"I have missed you dearly." Nuada mumbled as he let an arm wander around the smaller elf.

"As have I brother." She tried desperately not to think of Abe but could not block her feelings from being shared when the two of them were this close.

"If only you could think of me that way instead." Nuada informed her in a dangerous tone.

Nuala snapped off all thoughts of the fish man and turned to look at her twin.

"Why, am I not allowed to mourn for my loss?"

"You have not lost anything. You barely knew that creature. He continues to live in the human world where we are not welcomed. You would have never been happy."

"You mean to say you would have never allowed me to be."

"Do not test me sister."

"..."

Nuada silently transmitted his feelings of sadness to his twin hoping for understanding. He felt bad at being mad towards her but it could not be helped. Jealousy and possessiveness surged forwards as well.

"You, dear brother, are the one that tests me." Nuala finally said resisting his dark desires through their bond.

"Perhaps that is true." Nuada admitted as he stroked his sister's hair while keeping a grip around her.

"I am surprised anyone came for us." Nuala changed the subject and with the subject change let a flow of images of the Goblin king flow between them.

Nuada added to their thoughts of him; thoughts of their childhood spent with him clouded his mind.

"I had forgotten about him and how much he met to us." Nuada mumbled.

"Me too. I feel bad for that." Anything to keep her brother from thinking about her.

Nuada closed his eyes and thought back to the years of becoming a young adult with Nuala.

"I thought about him a lot back then." He continued.

"I'd say." Nuala traded images with her brother as he revealed images in his head of a youth and staring happily at the blonde fae.

"Always beautiful that fae was." Nuala agreed silently with her brother before falling asleep.

XxX

In another part of the castle a restless Goblin king tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. Thoughts of the beautiful elves floated in his mind as he wondered how he ever lived without them before. Even his lost Sara could not match their combined beauty.

Even in his sleep he longed for the simple days of walking through the forests with his little elves. But everything had went wrong and he lost his precious companions. Jareth finally settled in a deep sleep as his fretful mind decided he had another chance.


End file.
